It Will Never Happen
by xXmybloodytearsXx
Summary: Roy is getting married to Riza in two weeks. How do you think Ed is taking this? Let's just say that he's not happy. Roy loves Ed as well but did not know of Ed's feelings. Will they avow their love toward each other before it's late? RoyEd Royaioneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Hooooraaaay!!!**

**My first EdxRoy fan fiction and my second fan fiction eva!!!**

**Rated T for the time being**

**Ed: 17**

**Roy: 26**

**I like to keep their ages close. Ed did not go to the other side of the gate and Al is human now, just to tell you.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ed's POV**

_Ugh… Another day, another dollar_, I thought as I woke up with the feeling of dread and misery.

When I had gotten Al's body back I thought my life would be happy again. Filled with joy and no sorrow until the day I would die. I guess those expectations shouldn't be thought of… After sleepless nights, endless studies and a whole lot of fighting we finally retrieved Al's body. How did we do it? The explanation would be to long and confusing for you and the author, to understand. Anyway… I am still in the military and I have been getting harder missions just because I got a year older two weeks ago. Age does not matter, dammit!! (Author's Note:** Of course you would say that considering whom you like, tehehe**) But that's not all! The worst part is that ever since we got Al's body back Taisa has been teasing me even more about how shor… sho… sh… ehm, vertically challenged I am. But now he throws in jokes about _Alphonse_ being taller then me.

_Oh Fullmetal, considering that you are the oldest shouldn't you be the tallest?_

_Alphonse got his body back but you are still __**shorter**__ than him. Hahahaha._

_Fullmetal, are you listening to me? Fullmetal? Where are y- oh there you are! I could spot a grain of rice faster than I can spot you._

_Fullmetal? When did you come into my office? I guess I didn't __**notice **__you._

While I was thinking at all of the short jokes the Colonel said to me, I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

_Oh, who am I kidding. I am madly in love with that man. But its not like he loves me back_, I thought as I tried to fight back the tears.

As I've said before… Those expectations shouldn't be thought of.

After taking a shower, I brushed my teeth. I pulled on a pair of boxers and wore my regular black outfit. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast before leaving to Central. Al would be disappointed if I didn't eat _The Most Important Meal of the Day_. Quickly shoving down the bread into my system and a cup of orange juice to go with that, Al scolded me, "Niisan! You shouldn't eat your food like that. You can get a stomach ache or throw up later!"

"Heh, Al don't worry I'll be fine. Besides I'm late for work! Later little brother!"

I pulled my red coat off the rack and headed out.

"Be careful Niisan!"

Being that I don't have a driver's license, I quickly walked to Central HQ. Taisa has a "special mission" for me today. Oh boy, I can't wait for those sigh short jokes he has just for me. After thinking about that, my pace slowed down.

_Hah, better not keep him waiting_, I thought.

After arriving at Central I made my way to _his _office.

I slowly opened the door into the office to find the Colonel sitting in his chair with a folder in his hands and a smirk plastered on his face. That probably means its time for the short jokes.

_Hooray_, I thought sarcastically.

"Fullmetal, this folder I have here in my hands is your mission. You will need a particular suit for it. Here, take these and don't stain the suit. It was expensive", said the Colonel.

He handed me the folder and a tuxedo on a hanger.

"Please keep the tuxedo in the plastic at all times until you get to wear it. Alright Fullmetal, you're dismissed"

"That's it? No _short _jokes? You're on to something Colonel Bastard"

"I said you are dismissed Fullmetal, leave now."

I left his office with a confused look on my face. I headed outside of Central HQ with questions in my head. What the hell? A tuxedo for my mission? And why didn't he say anything about my height? I'll just have to read the mission he gave me.

_Fullmetal,_

_I've given this mission to you because you're the _

_only one who I think should be qualified to do this._

_you see, I had just engaged to Riza last week and_

_we are planning to marry next Saturday. You will_

_the best man. Please don't wear that tuxedo until_

_the wedding day._

_-Colonel_

I was paralyzed in shock and sadness. Tears rolled down my face. I was to weak to move. All this time I thought that nothing was going on between those two. And that the Colonel might have liked me. But I guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong. Everything I expect would always turn out to be false, wrong, nothing but a silly dream. But now, I have no dreams. Now they're all crushed.

I sat down in front of the Central HQ gates not caring what Al would do to me if I didn't come home. Not caring if Scar would pass by and kill me. There was nothing I cared about right now. The only thing I thought about was that Bastard Colonel. My head was buried in my legs. And my hands covering my red eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

**Roy's POV**

Everyone had left Central HQ and besides the Fuhrer, I was the only one left there. I quickly collected my things to go home. As I walked in the halls of Central Headquarters I had hoped that Riza wouldn't be home. I left Headquarters and found Edward outside of it's gates. He had his head buried in between his arms and legs.

"Um. Fullmetal? Is everything okay?" I asked him.

Edward looked up at me and our gazes met. His eyes were red and so were his cheeks. It looks like he had been crying. I felt like giving him a hug. He didn't look so sad because of the expression he gave me.

"Leave me alone!!! Cant you just mind your own business for once?! Stop sticking your nose into people's problems!" screamed Ed.

I was confused and shocked at what Ed had said to me, but I had kept a straight face. What was wrong with this boy? Had someone angered him?(Author's Note:_**You**_** angered him ya' idiot**).

Edward pushed me aside and ran home sobbing loudly.

I was confused and worried at the same time. Who would do such a thing to make Edward cry like that?

-------------------------------------------------------

_Maybe hes crying because I engaged to Riza_, I thought, _Hah, out of all the theories why think about that one? Maybe its because of my feelings toward him. I can't deny them. Maybe I shouldn't marry Riza… But we can't be together even __**if **__Ed were to like me._

I walked to bed after taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I lay sleepless in my bedroom as I thought of the marriage. I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

**Ed's POV**

"Niisan!!! Where were you?! I thought you said that you'd be home by si-", Al paused, "Are you crying Niisan?"

"No I'm not! Just leave me alone?!" I screamed.

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't care about changing, I didn't care if I screamed at my little brother, I didn't care if a wasn't ready for bed. I had to much on my mind to do so. Still sobbing, I cried myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**Reviews? Please? Flames are not welcomed this time, but you can tell me what to improve, or just encouragments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA**

**Okay people! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Roy's POV**

There I am, sitting in my office… Thinking about many things… I didn't know what to do. I had just proposed to Riza three days ago. I had questioned myself thoroughly.

_Am I doing the right thing, or am I making a mistake? Maybe marrying Riza would do me good and maybe I would actually get to fall in love with her. Besides, she loves me and it would break her heart If I told her I was in love with someone else, a man who is way younger than me, no less_, I thought, _maybe I should just tell Edward and cancel the wedding. Ugh, I am so confused._

Ever since I proposed to Riza, she hasn't been treating me the same. Who would've thought that a marriage would soften up the _beast within_? She doesn't force me to do my paper work and doesn't point her gun at my crotch anymore (Author's Note: **lol XD**).

-----------------------------------------

_Lunch break already?_ I thought as I signed the huge stack of paper work. Ever since Riza stopped forcing me to sign them guess who did… _Hughes_.

I walked out of my office hoping to find Edward, but instead I saw Hughes.

_Eep! There he is and he's got the photos!_

I quickly took a different route to the Cafeteria hoping that Hughes wouldn't spot me.

-BAM-

"Oi! Watch where you're go-", said the stranger before he paused.

I looked down to see that it was Edward. Here's my chance.

"Fullmetal, I have to talk to you about yesterday", I said.

I noticed a tiny blush placed on his cheeks. He pretended he wasn't listening and dashed past me toward the lunchroom.

"Stop Fullmetal! I need to talk to you!" I yelled as I chased after him.

He didn't stop and just kept on running. He entered into the cafeteria and I followed after. I stopped to find that Edward wasn't to be seen. Smart boy, he was hidden in the crowd. I guess shortness can be a good thing… Sometimes…

-Sigh- _Edward will be coming to my office later on to pick up his next mission. I just have to get to talk to him before he leaves for it tomorrow_, I thought.

------------------------------------------

**Ed's POV**

I was tired after running through the lunchroom crowd, so I decided to skip lunch and go home. Yes, I know it's bad to skip work but I do it almost all the time… I mean come on. Its only lunch break!

I left Central HQ and walked home. The good thing about being a State Alchemist is that they barely need you around in HQ so almost nobody notices that you're missing. Unless you're called to do missions.

After a short walk from Headquarters I arrived home. After searching my pockets for my key, I successfully found it. I unlocked the doors and found Al vacuuming the floors. My house maid, Alphonse Elric… also known as my brother.

"Skipping work again, eh Niisan? Why am I not surprised?" sighed Al.

"Aw, c'mon Al. It's only for a short period of time. I would stay at work, if there was such a thing as naptime there. Just let me sleep for a while, then I'll go back okay?" I asked.

"Nobodies stopping you", Al said in a flat tone.

"Thanks", I said as I rushed upstairs to my room. I took off my red coat and black vest leaving my black tank top and my tight black pant on.

"Goodnight", I said to myself while yawning.

----------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness, Niisan!! Its four fifty-six! Wake up!!" Al said.

"Five more minutes", I replied in a sleepy tone.

"There's no time to! They'll notice you're missing!" this time Al yelled, "Hurry up!!!!"

"What do you mean by th- Holy Shit! I'm dead! I gotta go Al, no time to waste!" I said while putting my shoes on.

I quickly left home and dashed to Central HQ, leaving Al behind in an angry position.

"That's it! No more breaks for Niisan."

I left HQ at one forty-six and now it's almost five o' clock. I quickly ran to HQ forgetting that I left home without my black vest and red coat. Hell, I ran past the streets without looking out for cars.

_There it is! -huff- The gates of -puff- Central HQ_, I thought while running.

Finally reaching the gates, I climbed in and ran into HQ.

_Damn, I hope -huff- Mustang doesn't realize -puff- I was missing._

Running through the hallways I finally reached the Colonel's office.

----------------------------------------

**Roy's POV**

I was waiting in my office and was surprised by the sudden bursts through my office doors. I look up to see that it was Edward. His hair was messy and his braid was loose. His hair slid across his face and some strands were hanging down. He was sweating and was breathing hoarsely. Not to mention, he was just wearing his black tank top. He looked hot!

"I'm h-here! What'd I m-miss?!" Edward said.

He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Edward? What happened?" Riza asked.

She took the words right out of my mouth.

"W-well you s-see", Ed paused.

-Boom-

The young Alchemist had fallen to the ground.

"Edward!" Riza said worryingly.

"I'm sure he's fine. Uh, Riza, please leave the office. I have private things to discuss with Fullmetal. Oh, and make sure no one else comes in", I said.

"Yes sir"

With that, she left the office to stand gaurd outside.

"Fullmetal, stop acting silly and get up. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you", I said.

"Who's being silly? I'm serious here", replied the small Alchemist.

"First of all, why were you crying yesterday? Second, why were you trying to ignore me? And third why are you late?"

"I overslept in the Cafeteria?"

Wow… Ed is a lousy liar.

"That doesn't explain yesterday's incident", I said in a serious tone.

"Why do you even want to know?!" Ed questioned, "When did you ever care about me?! What happened yesterday was none of your business!"

Tears began forming in those beautiful golden eyes.

"The t-truth is that I d-don't like th-the fact that y-you're about t-to get m-married to R-Riza", He said as his voice started breaking.

I was shocked; could this mean that Edward has feelings toward me? That couldn't be, but just to make sure, I asked.

"Edward… Do you lo-", I was cut off by the Fuhrer entering my office.

"Colonel Flame, I wanted to congratulate you and your fiancé for your engagement. Look for me in the wedding", said the Fuhrer cheerfully.

With that said Edward left the office and slammed the door shut behind him.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter two is done! Please review, it would just take a minute of your time.**

**Ed- Jeez, Roy. I haven't heard a short joke from you since the beginning of the story**

**Roy- I didn't write this Edo-chan**

**Me- I am in control. Whahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA -rolls eyes-**

**Here's what you people have been waiting for!**

**Ed- World peace?**

**Roy- Ooh! I know! My order of sesame chicken that I was waiting for… FOR TWO HOURS!!**

**Me- No Roy… Its chapter three.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ed's POV**

"T-that bastard. I hate h-him!" I said while wiping the tears off my eyes.

I didn't really mean what I just said. I love Roy more than almost anything but the fact that he's about to get married to another person was driving me nuts.

It's been almost an hour since I was in the Colonel's office. I was on my room's balcony crying quietly. Embarrassing, aren't I?

_I c-can't just tell h-him that I love him. I m-mean, w-what are the chances that he'll l-love me b-back? Probably one in a m-million_, I thought,_ If I h-hadn't been such a big m-mouth in Roy's office, he w-would've probably have no c-clue of my f-feelings towards h-him._

"What would you have done in a situation like this mom?" I said, talking to the skies as even more tears rolled down my cheeks.

_I'm so pathetic…_

I heard the room to my door open quietly.

"Niisan? Its time for dinner", Al said softly after taking notice of me crying.

"Not today Alphonse… I'm not feeling that hungry", I replied in a weak voice.

"Okay then, goodnight. Don't forget to get cleaned up before you go to bed".

"Alright…"

---------------------------------------------

**Al's POV**

_Niisan sure has been crying a lot this week, _I thought as I walked downstairs from Brother's room.

I walked to the kitchen and took a seat on the lonely table. I didn't bother asking him what was wrong because whenever I do I always get the same response. Brother never seems to want my help.

**Flashbacks**

"_Nothing is wrong Al, I'm fine!"_

_-_

"_I'm perfectly capably of taking care of myself!"_

_-_

"_You're __**such**__ a burden Al! Stop poking your nose into my business!!"_

_-_

"_I don't need your help so just let it go!!"_

_-_

"_Stop it, just stop it! Leave me alone!!!" said Ed as he ran away sobbing._

**End of Flashbacks**

My eyes started to sting. I tried not to cry at dinner time, even though I was alone.

"Is it really true Niisan?" I asked myself, "Am I really just a burden?"

-----------------------------------------

**Roy's POV**

Riza wanted me to come over her house that night. I laid next to her in bed while staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about what Edward had said to me in my office.

"_The t-truth is that I d-don't like th-the fact that y-you're about t-to get m-married to R-Riza"_

_Ugh, I don't want to admit that that sentence means that Ed has feelings towards me. But what else could it mean? I am in such a mess, _I thought,_ Maybe Edward really does love me. Then we may have a chance to get together and keep our relationship a secret. The only problem is that I messed up big time because of engaging to Riza! I'd better think about this in the morning._

I shut my eyes close and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

_**You're a fool, Roy. A fool who tried to cast away his own feelings of a young man**_

"_W-what? Who are you?!"_

_**Why I'm your conscience, I think… But I'm more of a tauntful kind of a conscience. You can call me a demon if you'd like.**_

_The demon smirked and turned into Edward._

_**R-roy? Why… Why… Why?! Why did you leave me for her Roy? Why?!**__the Edward clone started crying tears of blood, __**I h-hate you!!!**_

_**Oh shut the hell up, you cry baby**__, said another clone of Edward, __**Don't listen to him Roy, I still love you**__, he said seductively._

_He came over to me and started walking around me._

_**C'mon Roy… Let's give it a try**__, he put his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss._

_I've always wanted that to happen… I embraced the moment as my tongue made its way down to Ed's neck. I started sucking it. After that I left a trail of wet kisses down to his bare stomach. Grabbing a nipple in my mouth a lightly nibbled it. _

_**Mmmmm… Oh, Roy**__, Edward moaned._

_The crying clone transformed into Riza._

_**Roy? W-what are you doing with h-him?! We are about t-to get married Roy and this is w-what I find? **__She said as she sobbed like the other clone._

"_Riza? I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_**This c-can't be happening! I m-must be dreaming**__, she said._

_Edward looked at me and smirked. He turned back into the same green haired "demon" from before. I quickly pulled away from his grasp frightened, shocked, and disappointed._

_He went over to Riza and put his finger under her chin to lift up her head._

_**Look toots you got it all wrong. Your not dreaming, he is**__, he said while pointing at me._

_**It was fun while it lasted Taisa**__, giggled the demon in Edward's form._

_-----------------------------------------_

"Edward!!!!" I screamed as I've awakened from the scariest nightmare yet pleasurable at the same time.

"Roy?" asked Riza in a sleepy tone, "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I had a nightmare. Sorry for waking you up honey", I replied.

"…"

-----------------------------------------

-Yawn-

"Roy, are you okay?" asked Riza, "You look terrible".

"I'm fine sweetie. I just didn't get any sleep last night", I replied.

I tried to smile to assure her that I was fine. After I had that nightmare I didn't dare go back to sleep. I was too scared.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to work today", she said softly, "I'll tell the Fuhrer about your absence".

"But then who's going to do all my paperwork?"

"Roy, there's no need to worry. Your health comes before work", she said, "Please finish your breakfast; you're going to get sick if you starve yourself".

"How about you? Are you going to work dear?"

"No. I'm going to stay home and take care of you"

I slowly chewed on a piece of toasted bread Riza made for me. I wasn't feeling that hungry. After finishing my breakfast Riza ordered me to go back to our room and get some sleep. I walked up the stairs and entered into the room. Instead of sleeping I locked the room door and quickly put on my uniform. I opened the windows and quietly climbed outside to go to work.

------------------------------------

**I'm done.**

**I'm trying to write like your telling me to E.Mahiru. I don't know if I'm getting it right. But if I'm not you can scream at me all you want -nervous- I'm trying! **

**Ed- You're pathetic**

**I know -cries-**

**Please review. Especially you E.Mahiru!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revised version of chapter four!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

As Roy sneaked to Central HQ he didn't realize the trouble he was getting into and how easily he was getting into it. The Colonel had forgotten that Riza was going to call the Fuhrer and inform him about Roy's absence. The only thing on his mind was to talk to Edward and straighten things up with him. He was determined to know if Fullmetal loved him or not. If Edward loved him they might have a chance of being together.

"I have to know Edward, I have to", said the Colonel to himself.

_Jeez, why does Riza have to live so far away from HQ? _Roy thought as he quickened his pace.

He checked his wrist watch to see that it was ten minutes before seven o'clock.

_Shit I'm late_, he thought.

You see, Roy's duties start at six thirty (Author's Note: **I think that's pretty damn early.**)

After arriving at HQ Roy quickly entered into his office being greeted by Havoc.

"Hello Colonel", He said.

"Oi! What are you doing in my office?! And why are you looking through my desk?!" asked Roy angrily and surprised.

"Well, I was going to ask you for something but since you weren't there I thought 'Eh, what the hell' ", answered Havoc.

"Get out!!!"

"Awww, c'mon Taisa"

Roy formed his fingers to look like he was about to snap. And that wasn't good. Havoc dashed out of the office looking scared.

--------------------------------------------

"Edward better come in my office today. He stormed out of my office without taking his mission sheet yesterday", I said to myself, "And I might get in trouble with Fuhrer Bradley".

Roy waited patiently for Edward while thinking of what would happen.

_I can't just walk up to Riza and say "The wedding is off. Sorry honey, but I'm gay". She is really looking forward to this, I think… Ugh, focus Roy! This is about Edward_, he thought, _if I truly love him then I would be able to sacrifice anything for the one I love. But then what about Riza? She'll be crushed… Whoa there Roy. You don't even know if Edward even loves you or not._

(Author's Note: **Yes. Roy is very, very dense ; he's not gay either, just bi**)

While Roy was in deep thought he was caught surprised by the knocking of his office doors. He snapped out of his gaze and allowed the person to enter.

To his surprise, it was Edward. He wasn't expecting Ed to come until about one o'clock.

"Fullmetal, you had forgotten your mission assignment yesterday. Here", Roy said while reaching out to give the assignment to him.

As Ed walked closer to his desk he began talking.

"Taisa, I bet you have been wondering what I meant yesterday", Ed said.

_What am I doing?! _He asked himself; _well he's going to have to know sooner or later. I can't keep this to myself forever and live this lie._

"I love you", he whispered.

Edward purposely whispered so Roy couldn't hear him.

"Um, I couldn't here you"

"I love you!!!!" he then shouted, "I love you Roy, I love you, I love you, I love you! How many time do I have to repeat it?!"

Edward waited for Roy to smirk and tease him but he heard nothing. He just saw a shocked expression on the Colonel's face.

The Colonel had gotten off his seat and walked to the Edward. Roy had moved his face closer him, causing the young alchemist to blush. Then after gathering the courage he pressed his lips against his suburbanite. Edward was shocked for a moment but then started to kiss back. Roy's toung started to lick Edward lips while trying to enter into The younger man's mouth. Ed had allowed Roy's demanding toung entrance into his mouth. The raven haired man started unbuckling the young alchemist's. He unzipped Edward's pants but then Edward quickly pulled away from the kiss.

Roy was confused about Edward's actions.

"Whoa! Hold on there Colonel Bastard. You have to wait at least a week before doing **it** with me", Edward said while blushing fioriusly, "Besides, love isn't all about sex ya' know. If it is, then it'll just be nothing but lust."

_Edward looks cute when he's pouting like that_, Roy thought.

The older man chuckled and had asked him, "Is that your rule after starting a relationship with someone?"

_Relationship?_, questioned Ed in his mind.

"Does that mean that, um, you a-and I are gonna-"

"Of course!" Roy replied cheerfully.

(Author's note: **Hehe, cheerful Roy!**)

"Y-you idiot", Edward said while resting his head on the older man's chest, "You're engaged to Riza, remember?"

"Edward… Sometimes you have to sacrifice important things for the ones you love."

Roy wiped the tears off of the young boy's eyes. He was sure glad he went to work today!

---------------------------------------------

Riza knocked on the doors of Roy and her bedroom.

"Roy! It's lunchtime, I'm ordering out. What do you want to eat?"

She had gotten no answer.

"Hmmm… He must be sleeping. I'd better not wake him up".

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay Ed, now that we're settled with that here is your mission", Roy said while handing the folder that Edward had never gotten.

Ed opened the folder and took out his mission sheet.

" 'Homunculi sightings in Youswell' ", He read out loud, " 'Mission objective: To find the homunculi. Find out what they're up to.'"

"So you'll be gone for a week"

"Wait… Youswell is a deserted place. It's almost like a ghost town. Why would the homunculi want to be there out of all the places?"

"Well, that would be your job to find out. Wouldn't it?"

"Alright, alright I get it. I'll be leaving now so, see you in a week Colonel!" Ed said as he headed out the door.

After Edward left the Colonel muttered, "Hmmmm, a week… Just enough time until we can have some fun"

(Author's Note: **Roy is evil XD**)

------------------------------------------

Riza had called the Fuhrer to tell Roy why he wasn't coming to work.

"Sir, the Flame Alchemist couldn't come today because he's sick", Riza explained to the Fuhrer on the phone.

"Huh? What do you mean by that luteneint? The Flame is in today", he responded.

"What?!"

-------------------------------------------

**How do you like my revised chapter? I was hoping it would make more sense.**

**Reviews plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Please read this!!! So it won't cause confusion!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to HavocxRiza and it takes place just before Roy's POV in Chapter 2.**

**Well… Riza needs **_**someone,**_**doesn't she?**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

It was seven thirty in the morning and Havoc was looking for flowers in the flower shop. Who is he buying them for? Just keep on reading damn it!!

"Should I buy the sunburst bouquet or the sonata lilies…?" Havoc asked himself, "Ooh, those Purple Gladiolus look nice".

While Havoc pondered the store for the right flowers the shop keeper took notice of his difficult situation. She decided to help him.

"Excuse me dear, but do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yes please! That would be great", he answered.

"What would be the occasion? And who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, I'm just going to give it to someone that I like", he said, "A way to describe her would be tough and strict. But that's because she strongly cares for the people that she loves".

"Hmmm, try a lily. This symbolizes majesty, chastity, and purity of heart. A white would be a fine color for the lily"

"Good idea"

"But you know… A lily can also symbolize shyness and calmness. She doesn't sound like that type of person", she said, "Why not try an iris? Logical, dignified and wise. It symbolizes faith, hope and wisdom"

"Well, if you think so I'll go with that. One bouquet of white irises please"

"How many in a bouquet?"

"Twenty"

"Okay, just give me a minute"

Havoc was happy that he found the right flowers. The hard part would be for him to actually give it to his crush.

_I'll probably act like a goofus in front of her_, he thought, _She might not accept it either._

"Here you are young man. Have a nice day!" she said as she handed over the bouquet of flowers to Havoc.

He gave her the money and headed out to go to work. As he walked he fiddled his fingers nervously.

_I'll just say I'm giving this to her as a friend. Nothing special_, he thought.

To Havoc's surprise he found Riza after he turned a corner to the next block. He ran to catch up to her.

"Oh! Hello Havoc, weird seeing you here. Do you always walk this way to work?" Riza said after taking sight of him.

"U-um, n-no. I came here t-to pick th-these up", he stuttered while showing Riza the bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, they're beautiful. Who are these flowers for?" she asked.

"They're f-for y-you"

"Havoc, thank you so much! These are my second favorite kinds of flowers", she said as she blushed.

"W-well, what's y-your first?"

"Orchids"

_I-I should've b-bought those_, he thought, _Wait… Why am I stuttering in my mind?_

"I was on my way to Starbucks to pick up some coffee", Riza said, "Since you're here, do you wanna come with me?"

"S-sure"

_It'll be just like a date. Kinda… Sorta… _He thought.

They both walked to Starbucks without talking to each other.

_Havoc is a nice guy and I'm glad to see him not smoking right now_, Riza thought.

Havoc was walking nervously next to Riza. He had never been anywhere with her before.

_One wrong move and she'll hate me forever_.

They entered into Starbuck. Havoc told Riza that he'll wait on line and that he'll pay for it. She thanked him for the offer but didn't want to trouble him.

"That's alright Havoc. I'll pay for my own coffee", she said smiling.

After receiving their drinks they decided to stay in Starbucks for a while.

"Roy and I are getting married next Saturday and we want you to come to our wedding", Riza said unsurely.

Havoc was shocked and it had felt like his heart was banged to the wall a numerous amount of times.

_N-no. I c-can't cry h-here. In the p-public, in f-front of Riza. I-I can't,_ he thought.

"Havoc? Are you alright?" Riza asked worrily.

"I-I'm fine. I j-just forgot that I-I was l-late for m-my duties", he said.

Havoc quickly got out of his seat and quickly walked out of Starbucks. After going out he ran to Central HQ leaving Riza behind confused and worried.

----------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Sorry for being late!! I don't own FMA.**

**I know it's short but the chapter isn't RoyxEd so I'm not that creative for it.**

**This chapter was hard to do because I didn't know anything about flowers so I had to research about it. It was hard but I'm glad the way this chapter turned out to be.**

**The story will return to it's regular format in the next chapter.**

**Reviews? I'm thinking about how many chapters this story should have.**


	6. Author's Note

**This author's note is just to tell you that I just revised chapter 4! I decided ****MARYLOVER**** was right. So I changed chapter four. Please give me a review for the revised version!**

**And chapter 6 will come as soon as I get an idea of how to write it.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Hugs and cookies for all of you readers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally! Chapter 6 is here!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Roy's POV**

_I miss Ed already… _I thought as I looked at the huge stack of paperwork in front of me.

After Riza found out that I sneaked to work without her knowing she punished me by having to know that I always finish the day's paper work. If I had done something other than signing them she would pull out her gun and tell me to get back to work. Even something as little as staring into space. The problem is that she could tell whether I'm actually reading the papers or if I'm just looking at them and thinking about something else. How does she do it? I don't know.

The punishment also required having me under her watched 24/7. I also had to cook breakfast and dinner for the week. I know, harsh. But I guess that's what I get for not listening to her. I didn't regret yesterday though. I had finally confirmed Edward's feelings toward me.

"Sir, please focus on your paper work. I want today's work done, _today_", Riza said after taking notice of me playing with my writing utensil.

"Sir?" I questioned, "When did you start calling me _that_? It's usually Roy o-or honey".

"Not in work it isn't"

-sweat drop-

"Awww, c'mon sweetie you're not still mad at me are you?" I asked her.

"…"

"I said I was sorry".

It was one of the rare times when I gave her a "sad" look. More like a puppy face, but without the puckering.

She was unmoved, "Get back to work sir. Why discuss it here out of all the places".

That didn't even sound like a question. More like a statement. She must still be _really _mad at me.

I decided to listen to her and get back to signing papers. Whenever she talked to me at work her tone would usually be serious, flat or unemotional.

"Alright Lieutenant, alright", I said.

-----------------------------------------

**Ed's POV**

"Yosh!!! Youswell here we come!!" I said excitedly on the train headed there.

"Niisan you're embarrassing me", Al said.

"But we're, like, the only ones on the frickin' train"

"I know that… but still".

I thought about the strange mission we were assigned to. When, I accidentally said one of my thoughts out loud.

"I still can't believe it", I said.

"Can't believe what, Niisan?" Al questioned

"What would the Homunculus be doing in a deserted place like that? And there are no _people_ to spot the homunculus"

"Niisan you're forgetting, that there's those miner men or so"

"I know, but what does Youswell have to do with the Philosophers stone? That place is known for coal mines, and stuff like that".

-sigh-

I decided to stop thinking about the mission and think about the more important matters. Like when I confessed to Roy. I was sure that he wasn't playing with my feelings because he said he would cancel the wedding. I blushed thinking that Roy would sacrifice all those things for me. I mean, he had a nice soon to be wife, a nice house owned by her, and a really nice future _with_ her. Roy would be willing to get caught by the military just for me too? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Al said, "Niisan, are you alright? You look flustered. You're not sick are you?"

"N-no of course n-not", I answered, "Just leave me alone"

"Humph! There you go again Niisan! Whenever I'm trying to help you're always trying to shoo me away!" his tone changed from angry to sad, "Is it true that I'm just an extra baggage?"

"W-what?! Al, how could you think that?! My problems are just far to dangerous for you to be involved in! And besides if I told you, you would hate me…"

Al was taken back. I wanted him to realize that I am trying to protect him. It took him a while to answer me but then he said softly, "Niisan, we're brothers right? And us brothers have to stick together! I would never hate you! I want to help you too".

"… Alright, but if I tell you, please…don't hate me," I choked, "I lo-love the C-colonel…"

Al didn't look at me. He was quiet for a while.

"Niisan when?!" Al asked sounding angry.

"When what?"

"When did you start having these feelings?!"

"T-two years ago", I broke into tears after saying that.

"You idiot!!" Al said with tears in his eyes too, "Why didn't you tell me before?! I could have been there for you!!"

I paused and looked at him with a shocked expression. Al didn't hate me?

"And besides", He said smiling but with the eyes still filled with tears, "If you did, I wouldn't have had to try to stop liking Winry, haha".

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled, then I started laughing.

"Pfft, you thought I liked Winry?! And you have the hots for her too?! Hahaha, what a laugh!!" I teased Al.

"Well you don't have much taste in people to, Niisan. Considering that you like a _guy_," Al shot back at me playfully, "Oh, did you tell the Colonel?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him".

After he asked me that questioned I gave him the whole explanation oh what had happened. I told Al that Roy will cancel his wedding with Riza. Just because Roy and both like each other. Al seemed surprised that the Colonel would go so far.

"But Riza would be crushed, wouldn't she?"

"That's why we don't know how our relationship is gonna work"

"Whoa!" Al and I said at the same time.

The train came to a rough stop. The stop nearly sent Al and I out of the train.

"I guess we're here, Niisan! We'll think about that _after_ we complete our mission", He said. I nodded in agreement and we both headed to where the homunculi was spotted.

"The coal mines are over here", I said pointing to a place in the map, "And the train station is about two and a half miles from the nearest town".

"We could travel through a shortcut from the station to the coal mines. Or we could stop by at the town and spend a day there first".

"The shortcut would take about five miles. But if we are going to the town first, then the coal mines, we would travel the distance of about nine miles".

"It would be nice if we went to the town first because it's only two miles and a half from here. We can travel the rest tomorrow. We can also gather some info about this Homunculi sighting".

"Good idea Al. Lets get going".

-----------------------------------------

After traveling those two and a half miles to get to the nearest town Al and I rented a room in an Inn before going out to inspect the strange sightings. We went down to a diner that was surprisingly crowded with people.

"--saw strange people a week ago. The fat one seems to eat everything. There was one with long nails too", said a voice nearby. My head shot up when I heard this. I quickly went up to the man and asked him were they seem to be headed. Al followed after me.

"Hah, who's the short kid?" he mocked. His allies seem to be laughing with him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY AN ANT?!!", I yelled angrily.

"Niisan, mind your temper", Al said before apologizing, "I'm sorry for my rude brother".

"Hey! Don't go apologizing to _that_ guy!!", I grabbed the man by his collar, "Listen you, I want to know were those strange people came from and where they left to!!!"

"H-hey! Someone c-calm this kid down", said one of his allies. And before you knew it the whole diner seemed to be watching our little _talk_.

"O-okay, okay!! I don't know m-much about them but they were traveling with two other p-people!" he confessed, "A guy with spiky green hair and another guy with an eye patch on!"

I let go of his collar and he fell to the floor.

_So they've been here_, I thought.

The doors leading to the diner kitchen burst open. Out came a man with a black tux. "Out!!" He said, "Out!! I want these kids out of my diner before they cause more trouble!!"

With that said, we were kicked out of the diner. Al scolded me for having to do what I did back there. We pondered the town looking for another place to eat. Apparently, we were kicked out of the _only_ place to eat there. So Al and I went back to the Inn and bought a meal there. Jeez, the owner is so cheap. Sixty-dollars for two meals?!

After eating dinner we went up to our room. I had volunteered to sleep on the floor but Al couldn't help but be kind and letting me sleep on the bed. We argued over this and apparently we made a compromise. Al would sleep on the floor with the sheets and I would sleep on the bed with one pillow. It was cold last night so he offered me a blanket. "Goodnight, niisan. We'll be leave tomorrow", said Al.

After agreeing with Al, I rested my head on the pillow and shut my eyes.

----------------------------------------

**I made it long because you guys had to wait a long time. Again, I am so sorry!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for those who have reviewed!!**

**Sorry for taking a long time to update! At first the computer didn't work. For some reason I couldn't log in as me. Then after it did work, being the lazy bum I am, I was to lazy to update. So, I hope you all forgive this lazy bum. I'm reading more than I should be writing, but never the less here it is!**

**My vocabulary usage in the older chapters were limited. So I now my writing style and vocabulary are just a tad different.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned FMA Roy would have raped Ed in the movie. But apparently I don't own it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ed's POV**

"_Yummy… apple pie… Haven't had one of those in a long time", I said as a number of desserts I ate in the past circled around me._

_I was about to take the apple pie when all of a sudden I was taken to a dissimilar place. I was in a field of ravishing flowers and it was precipitating muffins of all kinds of flavor. Blueberry muffins… Raspberry muffins… Chocolate chip muffins… Raisin muffins… Strawberry muffins… you get the point._

_I extended my arm to grab one. What landed in my hand was a Raspberry muffin. I opened my mouth to take a bite but just before I did so an earthquake started._

"_No!!! The muffins!" I said in disappointment._

"_--you talking about? I said wake up!" yelled a voice afar._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about? I said wake up!"

"H-huh? W-what?! Al watch out there's an earthquake!!! We've got… to… evacuate… immedia--"

-Snore-

I collapsed on the bed with a soft thud and went back to sleep. Al sighed and decided to stir up a cup of black coffee for me. It seems that though I really needed it. So, he went to the coffee making machine and stirred up two cups of coffee. Instead of waking me up he waited for me to do so. Al thought that if he tried to wake me up again the result would be the same.

_He better wake up before his coffee gets cold_, Al thought.

After about an hour later I woke up feeling groggy and fatigue.

"It's about time you woke up Niisan", Al said before handing me a cup of coffee, "You'd better drink that. It's getting cold".

"Al, I just had the weirdest dream. First I was surrounded by some delicious desserts we've had in the past. I wanted to try the apple pie but before I grabbed it I was transferred into a totally different place. There I was, in a field of flowers. It was raining all sorts of muffins too!" I said to Al who looked perplexed by me, "And then, there was this earthquake. Not long after that, a voice afar told me to wake up".

"Uh, did someone poison your dinner last night, Niisan?" Al asked, "Because that was some weird dream you had".

I laughed softly after taking a sip of coffee. After a short conversation about today's plans Al and I decided to leave the hotel at nine o' clock sharp. We packed our stuff and I took a shower before leaving. After signing out of the hotel we went and sought out for a place that served food other then that diner we went to last night.

After passing through numerous amounts of buildings we made no progress. That's why I hated getting an assignment in a deserted town, or city no less. We ravaged through a number of streets for a while but after an hour Al decided to skip breakfast and go to our destination, the coal mines. Where we were assigned to study the homunculi sightings. Unfortunately, being the stubborn person I am, _I _wanted to stay and look some more.

"Let's go Niisan! Stop diddly-daddling!!" yelled Alphonse.

"Just let me look for a diner on _**one more street**_!" I pleaded, "I'm staaaarving!"

"Niisan, you eat too much!" Al said before pulling me out of town, "We can eat _after_ investigating the coal mines. Or if we're lucky, we'd find food their".

"B-but that'll take too long!" I said while holding on to one of his legs.

Ignoring my response and action, he trudged out of town. Letting me skid down on the dirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niisan! You're so slow!! Hurry up!!" Al screamed. He was already in front of the entrance to the coal mines while I was crawling behind. _In the dirt_.

"Hungry. Need. Food." I said, almost ready to pass out. Starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, feebleness. Do you want me to name more? Maybe I should've thought about buying some water before leaving…

"Ugh, you're _such_ a drama queen, Niisan! If you dawdling around like that, I'll leave you behind."

_Me? A drama __**queen**_ I thought.

"O-oh yah?!" I started, "You're a girly bo--"

Alphonse really meant what he said. He had already proceeded into the coal mine without me. It had taken me about a few minutes to realize what he just did. And, boy, was I mad.

_Why that little-- Hmph! He left me behind in the dust!!!_ I thought. So without hesitating quickly chased after him. Screw the exhaustion and crap!! He's gonna regret doing that!

"Al! Wait up!" I yelled, boiling in acrimony.

I entered into the mines with scary feeling. I tried to gain sight but made no progress since the mine was pitch black. So I felt myself around by feeling the walls of the cave and where I was walking. A shuffle of footsteps, which were of my own, were the only sounds that could've been heard that were made by a living being. I continued onward before calling out my brothers name again.

"Al?" I questioned, "Alphonse?"

I heard nothing. The only response that had been made was the sound of water drops that descended from high above the stalagmites.

"Al's only been here a second before I did. How could he get lost?" I said to myself, "What a little idiot."

"Alphonse! Alphonse Elric!" I screamed, "Alright, I get it, I get it. I should've been quicker back there. You can come out now! Show's over lil' bro."

Still there was no response. Then I started to panic. Not only could you hear the water and my footsteps in the mine, but my breathing too. I didn't know what to do so I just kept on advancing forward. Not stopping until I reached my brother.

I tried calling him a few more times, but I made no progress. I started to quicken my pace. And before you knew it I was running. I ran into a lot of cave walls but couldn't give a damn at that time.

_T-that little troublemaker_, I thought,_ Play on a trick on your older brother will you! You are so in trouble after I find you._

I kept trying to convince myself that this was just one of those pranks Al played on me. But I had that colossal feeling of doubt in my head.

"Al!! Al!!" I shouted while running.

Not long after, I slipped and fell to the ground while skidding on my face. Then good old friction decided to play a role in this (**Author's Note:** Doesn't it always?). A net force of a huge sharp rock collided against my forehead which had left me in great pain.

"Tch", I spat. The collision of my face to the ground. The collision of my _forehead _against the sharp rock. It hurt. It _really_ hurt. I was hurt. I was _really_ hurt. Not feeling the need to get up and run again, I laid helplessly on the ground.

_That was lucky_, I thought,_I could've gone unconscious after that wallop. _

I had felt a liquid substance travel down my face then placed my fingertips on my forehead. I saw a tinge of blood on my fingers and wiped it off on my pants.

_Life is so unfair._

I slowly stood up still feeling slightly disordered because of the small happening. The light was still dim so I couldn't see where I was go--

Wait… When was their a dim light?

I looked up to see light on the other side of the cave. Then I started running toward it thinking that it would lead me out of here.

But I was wrong. It lead me to an old mine room that was filled with old mining supplies and a few dead (Author's Note: **Duh!!**) skeletons. There were three entrances that would have led to different parts of the mine. I gestured to walk into the middle one but before I did I came upon a sight that devastated me and left me in utter shock.

A skeleton wearing something around him that looked very familiar.

Al's coat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Riza, honey, I don't think this is necessary", Roy said in a nervous tone, "Can you please point that gun away from me?"

"Not until you go back to signing that stack of papers", Riza said in a cool tone.

"But--"

-**BAM**-

-**BAM**-

Roy was cut of by two bullets aimed nearly millimeters away from his face. He couldn't help but let out a squeak. He had only taken his eyes of the paper work for a minute

then she pointed that treacherous gun at him. _Jesus Christ, this woman is scary_, Roy thought.

After that terrible incident he quickly started signing as fast as his hands could sign (Author's Note: **I don't think that made sense**).

_Help meeeeee TT.TT_, Roy thought.

Riza saw how Roy reacted and gave him a look of sympathy. She did have a soft side for Roy, you know. She couldn't help but crack a small smile in his direction.

"Make sure your handwriting is legible", she said in a softer tone.

Roy heard this and smiled but didn't fail to take his eyes off the paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed's POV**

"**AL!!!!!!**" I screamed in terror.

I was in total dismay. What stood before me looked like a skeleton of my little brother. The jacket had fitted the skeleton perfectly. I had known that you couldn't just take Al's jacket and put it on a random skeleton without taking the measurements almost flawlessly.

If this was someone's idea of a joke they'd end up dead in the next 2 seconds.

"You think this is funny?!!" I yelled not knowing weather to be mad at Al or the pranker responsible for this sick joke.

Shortly after my outburst, a muffled scream was heard out of one of the separated cave paths.

_Al!! It must be the mine workers_, I thought in an infuriating manner, _Just hang on there Alphonse!!_

Quickly choosing an entrance I ran through the middle one, since that was the one that the yelp seemed to have aroused from. The cave seemed to be a little brighter than before. The light coming from behind me had helped me see better.

The muffled screams seemed to be getting louder as I kept running toward the direction of the cave. A driblet of sweat trickled down the side of my face as I ran. My face was turning even redder and my heart raced faster as I drew near to Al and the unknown kidnappers.

_Those bastards. What do they want with Al?!_ I questioned, _They could be holding him for a ransom or try to steal money right off of him. Mine workers get very low payments unless they attain gold._

The light behind me began to dim as the light prior to me started to kindle. I sped up after noticing. I was determined to catch these people and hurt them. _Badly_.

I was heading close to the destination so I decided that it would be close enough to call out for Alphonse.

_Wait_, I stopped myself, _Calling out for Al would just give them a forewarning about my appearance. I should keep my mouth shut and try not to make to much noise either._

I quieted my pace just before reaching the end of the tunnel. I quickly lurked behind a boulder to see what was going one. I was horrified at the sight I had just laid my eyes on. The _homunculi_ was holding my _brother_ in captivity! There they were. Wrath, Gluttony and Lust (**Author's Note: **This is following the manga, not the anime).

"Do you think Ed will come?" asked Wrath.

"Well, he's bound to know that his brother is missing, sooner or later", replied Lust.

"Can I eat him Lust?" asked Gluttony.

"NO. He's bait for Edward, not you", snapped Wrath.

"Mmfmfhm!!" Al muffled. He failed to speak through the cloth tied tightly around his mouth.

"Shut up", Lust said kicking Al.

I couldn't take much more of this. I clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground forming an enclosure around each of the homunculi.

"Al!!" I yelled after jumping out in front of the boulder. I quickly came to my brothers aid and untied him from the tight ropes and the cloth around his mouth. I took his hand to leave but a hard punch landed right into my stomach.

I coughed out blood from that firm collision and looked up to see that it was Al himself.

"You should've known better Niisan", he said before turning into Envy, "Who knew it was so easy to dope you, shorty?"

I fell onto the ground eyes heavily wanting to close themselves.

"Look there chibi-san", Envy said pointing to the unconscious body a few feet away from me, "We beat him 'til he fell down and blacked out."

"Y-you bastards!" I managed to choke out of myself.

Envy grabbed me by the collar and gave me a horrible beating. "Shut up", He said before he kicked me.

I collided onto the cave wall and officially fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay!! I'm done! I think I reached my goal of 2,000 words… I dunno I have to go see. **

**Anyway, I might be writing like this from now on :3 **

**Tell me what you think! Reviews and constructive critism are welcomed!!**

**Your authoress is back in business ;)**


End file.
